real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocking This Challenge!
is the second episode of Survivor: Mayotte. Episode Overview At Bouéni, Bethany is rubbing the tribe in the wrong way by openly telling them her husband is very racist. Sesam asks about Bethany's opinion and she says that she doesn't connect with people from other countries. Sesam and Abbey talk in the woods and they think that Bethany is stupid. Abbey makes an confessional saying she doesn't feel comfortable with having Bethany around. Luke, Kara and Aidan are at the beach. They talk about their lives. They go their own way after some time. Luke and Aidan bond somewhat while Kara goes into the forest, finding the hidden immunity idol. At Chiconi, Carl and Matthew kinda clash because they both want to dictate the tribe. Xing Li and Heather watch the argument going. Xing Li states that someone who can keep their head cool at situations like this should be calling the shots. Heather stands up and says that there shouldn't be someone dictating a tribe but they should just work together as a whole. In the forest, Heather explains what happened to Lana and Keaton who are in the shelter, making diner. Lana feels that Xing Li is a weird person and that she wouldn't be sad with seeing her go. Keaton agrees and continues cooking for the tribe. At Acoua, Romilda talks to Edgar. She is concerned about what could happen this round. Gregg's tribal answer made her worry a lot. Edgar tells her that it's probably gonna be one of them unless they can get Colleen on their side. At the other side of camp, Gregg is getting some coconuts. Kenny is watching him doing it while Colleen is giving Kenny a back rub. Gregg states that they are in the perfect spot and will obviously make the merge if they keep going like this. Kenny and Gregg sneakily smile at each other while Colleen is putting her focus on Kenny's back The challenge is won by Bouéni, having a big lead on the other two. Due to a miscommunication at the start, Chiconi gets second. Acoua gets third because of Romilda and Colleen struggling a lot. They will go to tribal council tonight. ---- At Acoua, the five beauties wishes each other luck. Gregg and Kenny immediately go their own way and walk into the forest. They talk about Colleen screwing up the challenge. Kenny suggests voting her out but Gregg calls Kenny stupid for suggesting that since Colleen is literally walking behind them. They have Colleen in power and they have to take advantage of that. At the beach, Edgar talks to Colleen and points out that she's the third wheel in her alliance with Gregg and Kenny. Edgar suggests voting out Gregg because he's running the tribe. Romilda looks hopeful at Colleen. She says she will think about it. ---- Tribal Council: The five beauties enter tribal council area. Jeff asks Gregg why they lost and Gregg answers that some people kinda let them down but that is happens and they can only look forward. Jeff asks Edgar if there are clear targets. Edgar nods and says that him and Romilda are obviously on the bottom and that it would be smart to look at who is more dangerous over who is weak. Edgar looks at Colleen who directly looks at the ground. Gregg glares at Kenny who looks kinda scared. Jeff asks Colleen how she feels and she responds that she feels she is the deciding vote tonight. Everyone votes. Jeff then asks for the idol but no one stands. Jeff reads the votes. First vote... . . . Gregg . . . . . . Romilda . . . . . . Gregg . . . . . . Romilda That's 2 votes Gregg, 2 votes Romilda, 1 vote left... (Romilda looks at Colleen, so does Gregg. Kenny puts his hands in front of his face and Edgar looks excited at the last vote) . . . 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Mayotte . . . . . . . . . Romilda (3-2) Romilda looks dissapointed and grabs her stuff and torch. She gives Edgar an hand and shakes it. She wishes him luck and gets her torch snuffed.